User talk:EveryDayJoe45
immmmmmmbaaaaaaaaaacckkkkk hello joe im back remember me im from a while back the one who put pics of creature near there name on the dungeons page! How? Word Bubble December 2009 nothin iv been finding pics trying to post them any ways like i said iiiiiiimmmmm baaaaaccccck! dramatic music! stalnigel 18:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Phantom Guardian and Hoiger and Sun Fish AND MALLADUS This: "Interestingly, Phantom Guardians being possessed by Zelda are shown to have an immense fear of Rats, possibly owing to the fact that Princess Zelda has a fear of rats. " is a bad line. The game specifically says that it is Zelda that is afraid of the rats. There is absolutely no reason to pussyfoot around it like this, as it sounds idiotic. It's not even possible to say that the line is referring to Phantoms after possession, because those don't exist. They get possessed, and then they disappear. Also, saying that Hoiger is Hylian is flat out wrong. The Ho Ho Tribe, like every other tribe in the games, is separate from the Hylians. That's why "Tribe" is used to signify a separate race/species in every single game besides Ocarina of Time. Even if you want to somehow dispute that, there is not one shred of evidence that the guy is Hylian. I'll leave the Phantom Guardian bit for discussion, since that's an aesthetic/grammar/common sense thing, but the Hoiger thing is false info and needs to be fixed immediately, so I will.Glorious CHAOS! 23:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, you reverted that as well. *Your complaint that I "wiped out half the page" is not my fault. If you're filling pages with outright, baseless speculation, that's your problem. Nothing, at all, indicates that "The Sun Fish" is anything more than "a Sun Fish". *Your complaint that "We don't do that in the infobox...what the hell is "The Sun Fish is never seen in-game ", which you put there, then? *Finally, you reverted the page back to claiming the Sun Fish was the father. Nothing in the game says that.Glorious CHAOS! 23:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Did you read the quote for that page? Oni Link 23:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::..yes? Where are you seeing gender or deification in that? ::Oh, I see ODL. Me and my edits were referring to the gender of the Sun Fish. Nothing says he is the father, though it says he is the parent. Since you have read the article, could you please also view my edits, for context? :Fine, that works for the infobox, I won't complain about that anymore. But I did not remove the idea that it might be connected to the Wind Fish. Please look at my edits. What I removed was the totally baseless idea that this meant that "there are several Deities watching over Koholint Island named after elements of nature." #That is useless speculation, no matter which way you look at it. #He didn't call it the "Sun Fish" because it's some mystical god that watches over the Sun. He called it a Sun Fish because that's the type of fish he is. Manbo is a Sun Fish. It's a type of bloody fish.Glorious CHAOS! 00:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That has already been discussed on the talk page of the article Oni Link 00:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Also: holy hell, you reverted the edit to Malladus as well. Did you PLAY the game? It outright says it's Cole's body! It's a major plot point! It's even mentioned in the article! ::And to top it off, you re-ripped up the grammar for the paragraph that I had fixed. What the hell?Glorious CHAOS! 23:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Meep Have a Meepy Christmas. Meep Meep (talk) 01:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Found the message. Hey there. It's Tuckerscreator again. Previously you had asked me where I got my source regarding the trivia bit I put regarding Ganon's Steed. Well, this week I've managed to re-access my Youtube account and I have the transcript of the message from Rebecca1903. I'll include the link to the video so you can confirm that she wrote it and not me, but I'll also put a transcript of the conversation here. the dialogue between me and Rebacca1903 is listed "1 year ago." First the link: http://www.youtube.com/comment_servlet?all_comments&v=BTkyOelgA2E Then the transcript: ::Tuckerscreator: I wonder where Ganon's horse is from. Is it really a horse? Is it evil like its owner? It it the same one from Ocarina? Or is it magic transport in the form of a horse? ::Rebecca1903: In OoT they said his horse came directly from Hell. But that doesn't answer your question...Sorry ::Tuckerscreator: I think it comes close enough. Thanks for answering, but, where does it say that in Ocarina? I always assumed it was magic, because it just looked so EVIL, too evil to be convinent, that and it just vanished when Ganon fell off, or it ran away REALLY quickly. ::Rebecca1903: You get this information when you talk to one of the gossip stones in one of the underground caves. As I write this I think I discovered that it was actually a case of "artistic licence". In German it says the horse came from Hell. In English it says: "They say that the horse Ganondorf rides is a solid black Gerudo stallion." So much for that. ^^ ::Tuckerscreator: Well, if Epona can live for over a century, then so can...Hell-pona? Her channel has since been deleted so clicking on her name in the comments won't do anything much, but that's where I got the information from. Thank you and happy new year![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 06:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Water Temple blows hell out of the water, so to speak.—'Triforce' 14 21:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Isnt Zelda II noting but hell (for Japanesse obssesed people there's a hidden meaning in that because a lot of Zelda II is actuly called the underworld in terms of hell) Oni Link 12:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the thumbs up, adding it now. And regarding hell being Zelda, well... Ganon had go somewhere when he lost the Triforce![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 04:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Abut the 'Order' Breakable walls I was wondering why I can't find any info on breakable walls...? I wanted to add that hitting with sword makes special sound. Simant (talk) 01:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Apologise Oh, I didn't know that, but that's OK. Are you mad at me? --MentalZ (talk) 22:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The "trivia" thing in the Fire Temple Well, I didn't actually add that. A new user (User:ShadicTheHedgehog) did, and i wasn't sure whether or not to correct it or remove it. So I'm sorry if that thing was actually not supposed to be there. --DekuStickMaster Skype Hey, you have Skype, right? Can you contact me? My name's EmptyGlory. Sych (talk) 20:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Thanks for letting me know. Can you teach me how to make those bubble signatures? Can I upload a non-Zelda related image for my bubble? I doubt I'm allowed to. --MentalZ (talk) 06:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) leaving ZP? I really just dont do wiki editing like i used to i never really left i only keep my profile updated and everyonce in a while fix things i see. Im just not as active anywhere--Ironknuckle1 20:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Link's Age Yes, I know in wind waker they say link is twelve, the age of the hero, but wind waker is kinda... twisted. I mean look what they did! An ocean world without zoras? And people claiming Zoras evolved into ritos? Why would a species that thrives in water change once the world becomes an ocean? For that matter why would a fish ever become a bird? And what the heck happened to the Deku? Wind waker was a great game, but I don't believe Nintendo used much logic when they made the game. In fact, Nintendo never uses logic anymore. A plumber can run, jump, and even fly through the vacuum of space without dying, despite the fact that there's no oxygen. They could've given him the space suit from Mario Party 2, but they didn't. They could've given him a helmet similar to the one he receives in Noki Bay in Super Mario Sunshine, but alas. I think at this point Nintendo doesn't use common sense anymore, so it's up to the fans to decide what's correct and what's not. XSuperGamer (talk) 15:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I suggest you take a look at the archive of Link's talk page. A guy called croc something hotly debated this. The age discrepancies are also a prime example of how official guides can be wrong (ps six gold coins also featured a space suit) Oni Link 16:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I just don't like the idea of Zoras evolving into Ritos. It's really because I just don't like to see things change. Anyway, yeah you're right fans shouldn't decide what's correct and what's not. But, whatever. I guess I keep arguing about it because Majora's Mask was my first Zelda game. I have an affection for it, so I want to see anything that's related to it have the correct information. And, I thought I was right. So.... And you still can't deny the fact that Super Mario Galaxy uses no logic or common sense, and probably breaks every law of physics that there is. XSuperGamer (talk) 20:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) On the topic of Mario breathing in space you have to remember, HES MARIO! And Mario is like, a god among plumbers. --Hydropanda (talk) 15:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Whoa hold up, why'd you get rid of Deku Scrubs? XSuperGamer (talk) Just wondering. Yes, I realized there was already one on deku but I do not approve of business scrubs. But whatever. I suppose you wouldn't approve of me changing the current deku template to look like the one you deleted. XSuperGamer (talk) :::You didn't mind when I changed the kokiri and zora images. XSuperGamer (talk) visit my user and talk page Tabuu309 ::Tabuu309:So you think you tougth little human let us find out-Gor Coron Go to my user page everyone! Y Message Huh? Why did you delete it again? It is a quite strong theory supprting christianity in the Legend of Zelda games Soz guys. And thanks oni :( . I wrote up this big sorry and now its gone. But anyway yeah, I guess I should have found more supporting factors. Soz for this big old dispute. End of Discussion Huh? what was wrong with my bongo bongo theory? ut well this isnt school either. I feel singled out and unaccepted. :Sigh. Like before, if we say that something just doesn't work well, you have to listen to us. Nobody's going to like a Quarreling Quentin. You have to trust that we are only trying to maintain the site as best we can. Not all theories are good. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. do you administratrs ever delete one of your own or another adminstrators? What I would do next time you have a theory if I were you is put something on the talk page of the said article asking if you should put the theory on the page. Just sayin. Minish Link 22:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Anjean=Tetra theory? hey, I did a theory section on both this character's sections saying that they could possibley be the same person and you deleated it. I gave reasons, and put it under a theory headline. I personally think that they are the same character. Why did you deleat it? was there something wrong with it? I'm new, so I might have made a mistake, so please tell me. redirect sorry to ask, but what is wrong with lowercase redirects? Simant (talk) 00:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Images IRC Operators The #Wikia-zelda irc is registered to someone called "Richard 1990" or something like that, hede be the only OP and hede be the only one able to make other people OP'sLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) 20:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) My Blog Could you delete all the comments in my blog since nobodys talking about what the blog is about and it has gotten out of handLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) 20:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) thanksLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) 22:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Image: Float right, next to infobox Quick question, I made a template that allows for images to float to the right next to infoboxes without going under them, would you like me to copy it to a template here? Simant (talk) 23:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Images Tecnical difficulties || text= never mind. I think i figured it out,or someone else did it for me.Thanks any way!}} sorry didnt mean to cuss.honestly.I tried to pu darn,but **** came out...sorryMalon girl5 14:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Weird Categories Can u help? Hey, Can u help me on this Zelda site?-Creator613 http://zeldatherp.proboards.com/index.cgi